From the Heavens
by staRzaLea09
Summary: It’s the same old song but, honestly it shouldn’t be. I’ve gotten over these things and they will not haunt me back. I have a peaceful life now, I don’t need anymore troubles. But fate has been cruel, three years later, the rain fell and in a swis


**Author's Notes: **Konnichiwa! I'm here to present my first CCS fanfic or should I say my very first fanfic. I admit that I'm not that good enough to be called as an author but I do hope that my writing skills will improve as I go on. This story popped out in my mind while I was watching a football game in our school campus (during intramurals). English is not my language I hope this one will go well, please read and review! Thank you! You can email me if you want:

**Summary: **Inspired by the song I'll Never Get Over You (Getting Over Me) by Selena or Expose or Bellefire.

"…find someone new. But all I find is myself always thinking of you." It's the same old song but, honestly it shouldn't be. I've gotten over these things and they will not haunt me back. I have a peaceful life now, I don't need anymore troubles. But fate has been cruel, three years later, the rain fell and in a swish, he's back.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP. All I own is the plot and some future characters that will probably pop into my head. I do not own the song I'll Never Get Over You (Getting Over Me). It belongs to its respective owners and I do not have any intentions of having it, so please, don't sue me! Lolz!

**From the Heavens**

By: staRzaLea09

_This story has ended, yet I cannot see how things affected me hardly as this, especially my best friend. It was unlikely for her, unusual to have her being seen by so many people as a carefree eighteen-year-old girl, who lives a normal life, perfect it may sound, but to me it was all ruined. I did not expect it to be like this. It was my decision to take her away. It was all my fault why her life turned this way. And still I could not see my faults that made her act like this at all, for she wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me see through her. She wouldn't let me help her tackle life's hurdles. She wouldn't budge to say that she's in great need. But all along I, at least knew one thing: she need not to elaborate certain things to me. For I know from the very beginning that fate let her meet him, she will fail._

_She was so simple but delicate and fragile. It was her who never appreciates her beauty. Maybe she really needs some beauty tips to make her outshine many girls. But it came to that she did not want to be notice at all. She wanted to be simple, and as for today, she's still the same cherry blossom that I know. _

_She did not change. The same intellectual barrier that surrounds her every time she walks is still there. Well, except for one thing though—_

_I could tell (but really vaguely) that Sakura Kinomoto has indeed gotten over Li Syaoran, a guy whom she loved. _

_If it was really the situation, then, why is she afraid to open her heart again? And this question—I do not know. _

_I searched so many places just to make sure I'll find an answer. But years are indeed short for me, for I cannot seem to find one. Unless, I ask him about it—Li Syaoran. _

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

**Chapter One:** The Journal

There she was again, staring at the blank blackboard of their Chemistry room, scribbling down notes and yawning most of the time. Sakura Kinomoto twiddled her auburn hair with her slender hands before falling face down on her desk. She could've sworn that it was the most boring subject there was on earth as she keep on writing down notes to avoid herself from finally drifting off to sleep. She turned her head towards the teacher as if expecting that she would say, "Class dismissed."

She placed her pen between her upper and lower lip and began nodding, hoping that somehow, a fact has been stored into her mind. Nope, she isn't that bad in Chemistry as she is in Math, instead she just couldn't find the right moment to settle her brain to listen to the topic being discussed.

Sakura searched the room, her eyes half-opened. She began turning her head sideward to wake herself up. She stared once again on the blackboard and zoomed her eyes towards the ceiling a moment later.

"Do you have any questions?" The chemistry teacher, Ms. Yuwara asked, checking the hemming of her white blouse. Her students heaved a sigh and muttered a simple, "yes." Sakura however started to pack her things to her backpack and quoted something to herself.

"Ok, I hope I made things clear today. You may be dismissed," Yuwara-sensei said while grabbing her sling bag. Noise filled the whole room when she stepped out of the room and out of sight.

"Really, I think I wouldn't receive a high grade from her. I even wonder how our classmates can stand the fact that the way in which she teaches us is so dull," Sakura muttered to her best friend Tomoyo, as they dragged their feet along the corridor.

"I wouldn't comment about that. Your only problem is you wouldn't listen to any of her lessons," Tomoyo said earnestly. She pulled her violet locks in to a high ponytail and left it there, hanging.

"Oh come on now Tomoyo! Don't tell me you've understand her discussions!" Sakura's green eyes rolled in weary.

Tomoyo in return rolled her amethyst eyes and looked at her best friend who appears to be tired and annoyed. "Of course I do! But I hate to admit it, I could sleep with her soft voice. If only Yuwara-sensei's voice could be as booming as Wataru-sensei, y'know, our Math teacher, maybe I've pulled my brain off my dreamland and started on taking down notes."

"Tomoyo, you're such a hopeless person. Don't you understand that if we get Wataru-sensei as our Chemistry teacher, my dad would've thrown me out of this school." Sakura said while shaking her head.

"Don't be too serious now, Sakura. We're living our high school lives. It's not like that we have to worry about our grades like those who have been taking collage already," Tomoyo comforted while tapping Sakura's back and forced herself into a hearty laugh.

"You're right Tomoyo. But if I don't give a damn with my grades, I couldn't enter collage either," Sakura reasoned out.

"Oh, you're right about that," said Tomoyo, looking at her best friend in awe. She hadn't seen her best friend worried about her grades and all. Well, things change, don't they?

"Anyways, I'm still jogging happily as ever, I'll set my problems aside for a while," Sakura said cheerfully, her soft auburn hair flying from behind. Sakura sped up, which made Tomoyo ran in the process.

"So, so, so, so. If it isn't little Kinomoto running along the corridors trying to break some rules," a guy of about fifteen mocked in a singsong voice. He shook his head and started uttering something inaudible to hear.

"What is it to you Li? As if you haven't broken any rules yet. As far as I know, an idiot like you have violated almost a hundred and thirty school policies," Sakura smirked having her seventh heaven while torturing the guy with insane treatment.

"Really? I believe that rules are made to be broken," he said, acting bewildered. "I haven't counted them actually. I never knew you have a lousy intention against me that you tally my entire misbehaviors."

"Li Syaoran, there are so many girls out there seeking for your attention, why don't you try and hit them instead of me? As far as I know, you hated—no, you HATE ME!" Sakura said while cocking her eyebrows and smirking at him still.

"Does little banshee know what she is saying?" Syaoran grunted. He brushed his chocolate hair away from his amber eyes and smiled flirtatiously.

"Grrrhh!" Sakura barked, clenching her fists tightly.

"So now Kinomoto, you've become a dog applicant. I never knew you've got such talent in barking. If you have just informed me about it, I would have had you as one of our security dogs, that is if you don't mind," Syaoran said, sounding too formal. He crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest and kept a smirk on his good-looking face.

"Li if you could just control your ego, I would have fallen for your charm. But too bad that you do not meet my statistics, so you could just wash your face with a baboon and stop picking on me while you still have your fan's clubs to be wailing about!!!!" Sakura sneered and pointed at the left direction, which is the stairs.

Syaoran could see almost a hundred girls coming down his way. They all have banners that say, "WE LOVE YOU SYAORAN LI!" and the others "GO OUT WITH ME SYAO!" or something like that. Sakura, on the other hand, grinned mischievously as she noticed the horror on Syaoran's face. She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

_'Some things will stay the same as always,' _she thought cheerfully in her mind.

"Kinomoto!? What kind of mess is this anyway?!" Syaoran yelled as fifteen girls threw their arms around him and gave him flying kisses.

"You've made that mess Li, not me. Is it my problem that you were born handsome like what you always say when you came strutting down the hallways with your vain head held up high?" Sakura tried her very best not to burst out laughing. After seeing an I-will-get-back-on-you look, she strode of with Tomoyo who's also keeping her fits of laughter inside.

"Bye Li! I hope you can pick a baboon from those girls!" Sakura turned her head backwards then waved her hands. Once she was out of sight, Syaoran growled and started to make a way out of those giggly girls.

"Kinomoto! Kinomoto! Kinomoto!" he called out. "Where's Eriol when you needed him?!"

"You called chibi?" Eriol grinned from his silver plated eyeglasses.

"WAAHH!!!" Syaoran screamed looking half terrified. "Curse you Eriol! Where in all damnation have you come from?"

"Awww, don't be so demanding on me Syao. Won't you at least thank me from dragging you out there?" Eriol asked pointing to a bunch of girls still swarming on the hallway as if Syaoran is still there.

"Demanding?! Of course I have to be! Half of those girls are after you not me!! If you would just get your butt near me, we can take care of those girls calmly by giving them one of your smiles!" Syaoran hurried downstairs with Eriol following from behind.

"Really then my cute descendant, I did not know you were so aggressive!" Eriol clicked his tongue and followed Syaoran to the cafeteria. He had his navy hair combed neatly and his eyeglasses placed perfectly on the bridge of his nose.

"Aggressive? Do not joke me now Eriol, I have no time for that," Syaoran growled and sped up, ignoring Eriol's tongue clicking. He grabbed his backpack by the arm and slung it on his back. He's strides became very long, longer than the usual, which made it harder for Eriol to catch up with him unless he runs.

"I saw you talking with Kinomoto just a minute ago. I thought you _hate_ her," Eriol said walking beside Syaoran.

Syaoran's shoulder sagged and his amber eyes went from anger to seriousness. "Who told you I hate her?"

"Are you crazy you told me that yourself!" Eriol flabbergasted, pinched his cheeks to make sure he's not dreaming. He knew all at once that when Li Syaoran caught first sight of the ever grumpy Kinomoto Sakura, hatred was the only thing that formed in his heart. As Eriol can clearly remember, it was Syaoran's fault why Sakura got angry with him. It was after winter break on their first year high school days…

**Flashback**

Coats were wrapped around the students of Seijuu high, when classes resumed after the winter break. Tons of homeworks were given before their vacation and as the customary behavior of a student who doesn't seem to finish all of his/her homeworks, students were lined up outside their homerooms copying assignments before their teachers arrive.

Sakura Kinomoto laughed with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji as they talk about what happened on their Christmas vacation, in which they consumed their free time with. A chilly wind passed by the window making her tingle in frostiness. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was floating and looked almost the same as the air, light and always waving.

"Hey, Tomoyo, have you finished our English journal?" Sakura asked rubbing her fingers to produce some heat. "It was the easiest I believe. I'm glad that we don't have an assignment in Math or else I wouldn't have enjoyed our winter break."

"Uh huh! 'Course I do! I used four, back-to-back pages in my every entry. It was worth writing anyway," said Tomoyo, eating a biscuit for breakfast. (She has forgotten that classes are about to start today.) "Do you want one?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm not starving. By the ways, have you met Li-san this morning?" asked Sakura as she searched for someone in the 2nd floor hallway.

"Uhmm. Nope. I guess he's with Hiiragizawa, flirting with as many girls as they want as usual. I won't be surprised if both of them would be a father at a very young age," Tomoyo shrugged and does not seem to bother whether the two mentioned guys are found dead.

"What do you want from Li-san anyway?" Tomoyo added.

"Oh nothing important. I was wondering about when the first soccer try-out will start."

Tomoyo choked her food as she heard new words from her best friend. "Tell me you're kidding. You wouldn't join the girl's soccer team."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Of course not. Duh! I'm doing it for the school paper, y'know?"

"Ah," Tomoyo nodded, finally realizing what her friend really wants this time. "I thought you want to join the soccer team to have a good glimpse of Li-san."

"Don't be silly Tomoyo! Who would notice someone _like _me," Sakura sulked and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Tomoyo demanded. "You've got looks, you just don't give time to appreciate your beauty. It's natural beauty, Sakkie. See? You need not to wear make-up just to make yourself presentable. Your presence is enough to suit the surroundings."

"If I _do _have beauty, maybe from the start the person whom I like might have looked my way by this time," Sakura mumbled making it so hard for Tomoyo to understand her words.

Tomoyo asked, "What did you just say?"

"Oh, that!" Sakura sweat dropped. She fidgeted in her position and opened her mouth partly finding the right words to say.

_'Baka! I thought you knew more than that?!' _Sakura reminded herself sternly.

"Oi, what did you just say, ne, Sakura?" Tomoyo intrigued and leaned closer to Sakura to listen more carefully to what she is saying.

Sakura smiled, as if she has found the right words in the inner depth of her heart. "I was just saying that I'm not really that beautiful!"

"Ah," Tomoyo nodded, then peeked at her watch.

_'Bingo!' _Sakura laughed inside.

"What is it that you're doing?" Sakura glanced at her best friend who just wear a shocked expression on her face.

"What?!" Sakura demanded when she heard not a response from her best friend.

"Do not what, what me Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked, white as chalk.

"How am I suppose to know what is what if you won't tell me what on earth is happening?!" Sakura said, sharing the same panic look her best friend Tomoyo has.

"Damn.it." Tomoyo choked. "I've just saw THEM!"

"Them?! It's not time for children's fairy tales Tomoyo. Fairy Godmother hasn't passed by us yet! Or, have you gone to your nonsensical daydreams, which made you realize that someone had just passed in front of us, like for example, your knight in shining armor?!" Sakura said, outraged.

"Them!" Tomoyo pointed a shaking finger at the two boys who have gathered in the hallways with all girls (except for Tomoyo and Sakura) gawking at them.

"Oh. That." Sakura nodded oddly sounding not surprise at all. Judging by the look on her face, she does not seem to be interested or care where in heavens those people have came from. "I thought you do not care about them."

"Are you insane! Of course I do care about them!? I just keep on pretending and speaking their names in a cold tone just not to impress myself that I have a crush on Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo squealed tiptoeing everytime a girl stand in front of her.

"Who are them anyway?" Sakura asked, pretending she does not know what her best friend was saying.

"Oh really Sakura, I thought you have sense! Have you not seen them?" gaped Tomoyo, after finally coming to her senses and face her best friend.

"Them? Oh come on, Tomoyo, of course I have sense!" Sakura scratched the back of her head and grinned. She was sure that there's nothing to be surprise about. After all, they are hoodlums, ne'er-do-wells and Kinomoto Sakura cannot see why she should gape at the very sight of it.

"Goodie! Hiiragizawa and Li!" said Tomoyo, amazed. "Hello? Earth to Saku? Don't tell me you do not know them???"

"Oh, them," said Sakura again, trying to make out a smile. "Of course I do. Who would not know those 'egoistic two'?"

"Har, har," Tomoyo said sarcastically.

Sakura heaved a sigh and waited for her best friend to finish day dreaming about a bespectacled guy with navy hair and azure eyes, yeah right, none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa. She caught sight of Li Syaoran who is smirking engagingly everytime a girl comes up to him and asks for a date.

"Ew," Sakura spat as she noticed how annoying Li Syaoran's face was everytime a girl came giggling towards him, making him feel like a celebrity-

"With baboon hairs."

Sakura spun around and saw two impish amber eyes enlightening her trance. Li Syaoran. It was a while before she was able to snap back and gave Syaoran an appreciative glare. Sakura sighed again then uttered, "Oh it's you." Her reaction came too late but there came a sardonic smile that mirrored an expression of slightest admiration.

"Don't just you me Kinomoto," Grinned Syaoran.

"And what does that thing suppose to mean?" saluted Sakura. "I'm telling you, you're not worth of any patronage from me. Go and ask those girls if you want. I don't have the whole day for you Li, so move on."

"Ouches to me!" Syaoran mocked, which made Sakura haul her chests and sighed in irritation. Syaoran, in response to Sakura's words, however blocked the way and stood like a grinning statue.

"I said move on Li," Sakura firmly said. She tried to push Syaoran away, but to no avail, since Syaoran is a foot taller than her and much stronger, her effort was once again shoved into her pockets.

"Hihihi."

"Don't give me a laugh. I told you so Li, I don't have all day for you," Sakura pushed but nearly stumbled back.

"I won't get out of here unless you tell me that I'm cute," said Syaoran, smirking.

"Go to hell," Sakura mumbled.

"What did y"- Syaoran's words were soon cut off by an imposing voice.

"Students on the hallways! Get to your homeroom immediately!" The Principal, Okashi-sensei shouted through the corridors.

"Bye, bye Syaoran Li!" It is then Sakura's turn to mock Syaoran without being insulted back since the principal was in front of Li Syaoran. "See you in a few minutes mister!"

**Inside the Classroom… **

It was a while before the class had settled a warm and calm atmosphere. It was really impossible to keep a certain classroom warm in that kind of season. The windows probably have been more breakable due to frosting and unpredictable changes of the weather, which in turn hadn't subsided its coldness and rather kept on decreasing. The heater wasn't called enough to make sufficient heat all throughout the classroom. There was nothing to be worried about, after all, students do not seem to bother how cold it was that morning.

"Ohayo," greeted the sensei.

"Ohayo Yuuki-sensei," the class then greeted in chorus.

"Shh, would you please go back to your seats," the English teacher announced as she made her way towards the front. Yuuki-sensei placed her bunch of folders on top of the teacher's desk and eyed her students warily.

"Are you sure that all of you have made your homework. I believe that mine's too easy, especially for the girls, since they practically do it every night when they saw their crushes at school," she informed.

"Raise your hands if you have your homeworks and please gladly put it here in my desk so I can check it. I'll call you alphabetically, you put your journal here at the desk," Yuuki-sensei gestured casually. "Is that fine?"

"Yes sensei," the class chorused. There was a small nod coming from their teacher as each of them presented their journals in front, when their names were called. The whole period was wasted by the teacher's checking and Sakura was very glad with it.

"I hope she reads my journal," said Sakura, loading her things back to her backpack.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Tomoyo asked, curious.

"Stealing what?" asked Sakura, placing her chin on her right palm.

"Your privacy."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I'm always open to others, and you know that Tomoyo," answered Sakura, as she kept on stacking her things into a neat file. "Come on, let's get out of here. Yuuki-sensei said that she would return our journals this afternoon."

**Two-Thirty in The Afternoon **

"Oi, oi, oi, oi," Li Syaoran scandalized his classmates as he passed each desks with a smirk on his face. Girls started to drool over him and almost grabbed into his shirt to let themselves be dragged by their so-called king. Undoubtedly, Syaoran, being so fascinated by how the girls in Seijuu High almost worship him, seems to be in cloud nine himself so he gave those giggly girls one of his flirtatious smile.

"Here're your journals!" Syaoran announced, as he placed a stack of notebooks with different designs, on top of the teacher's desk. They were having a vacant period that afternoon, since their Math teacher did not appear and rumors spread that their sensei would be out for two days.

Students flooded the teacher's desk and each of them have smiles on their faces, looking very childish. Sakura, being one of them dashed in front followed by Tomoyo with an expression of boredom present on her face.

Sakura plastered a smile on her face as she looked for her journal. After about three minutes of searching, Sakura wasn't really sure if the smile on her face was washed out and was replaced by a stern look when she realized something. She shifted her attention to Syaoran, talking with his azure-eyed best friend, Eriol, as usual with a victorious smile on his face.

Sakura stomped her feet everytime she took a step. She neared the boy's table and Tomoyo, having suspicions that Sakura cannot find her journal and is about to give Li Syaoran a punch because Sakura believes that he got her journal, followed suit.

"LI!" Sakura glared, her emerald eyes flaming. "Where on earth did you put my journal?!"

"WHAT?!" Syaoran said, looking bemused.

"I know what you're up to this time boy, you need not to tell me!" Sakura snared Syaoran's amber eyes with hers. "You're trying to steal my privacy!!!"

"PRIVACY?!" Syaoran choked. "Kinomoto! What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Easy there Sakura, what are you really trying to say to us?" Eriol asked lightly. He calmed his voice and looked at Sakura's direction earnestly.

"I'm getting to that point Hiiragizawa! You don't have to tell me that!" Sakura howled and gave Eriol a glare. Tomoyo, on the other hand, left the classroom without saying anything, thinking this was one of Syaoran and Sakura's childish play. Eriol, somehow, after hearing Sakura's words stormed out of the classroom and walked behind Tomoyo.

"You know Li, you should let your best friend have some lessons. He's loosing his manners," Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really Kinomoto, what on earth enter your mind that you have to shout at me like I have no ears!!!!" It was then Syaoran's turn to shout.

"Where's my journal?!" Sakura asked directly. "I need an answer and I need it now!"

"Are you getting suspicions that I-FOR-ONE-STOLE-YOUR-JOURNAL?" Syaoran said calmly—at first. A second later before Sakura can even say yes or no, Syaoran came roaring so loud.

"YOU'VE GONE MAD KINOMOTO!!!! I DO NOT HAVE ANY INTENTIONS OF GETTING ANYTHING FROM YOU OR EVEN TOUCH A STRAND OF YOUR HAIR!!!!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I KNOW WHO RETURNED THE JOURNALS! AND BESIDES! NINETY-NINE PERCENT OF THE CLASS HAS THEIR JOURNALS EXCEPT FOR ME!!!" Sakura replied as loud as Syaoran did.

"Excuse me?! Why wouldn't you ask Yuuki-sensei where your journal is?! Wouldn't that be a great idea Kinomoto?" Syaoran rolled her amber eyes.

"Fine! Oh-I'm-so-great snobbish prince!" she walked out of the classroom but Sakura came to a halt when she realized she forgot something. "Listen Li! If ever I found out that YOU are hiding my journal. Say goodbye to your loved-ones please. I may be your death omen."

"The pleasure's all mine, your highness," Syaoran smiled as he felt happiness sprang through his body intensively.

"If only you know Sakura, I have it with me, your precious journal. This is no crime, really. I'm just hoping to see what you feel about me," Syaoran murmured as he returned to her normal daily routine: Give the Seijuu High girls a heart-warming, and of course, flirtatious smile.

**Author's Notes: **How was it so far? Good? Very Good? Satisfactory? Bad? Very Bad? Strongly recommended to have various changes and better improvement? Oh, please tell me. If you do not like the story, tell me why, and I'd be glad to answer your questions. This is just the first chapter, there're still more to go. Please do REVIEW! Thank you!

The flashback will end on chapter two. Thank you again!


End file.
